Harry Potter Bellatrix has been wickedly Warped
by Gabby Seiler Witch-Vamp Queen
Summary: In this story Bellatrix has to make many critical Choices and one wrong turn could end her up with the death sentence! Readd the whole book it gets better as you read deeper into the story!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Warped and undone

Bellatrix was the most faithful servant of the dark lord but Bella and Sirius had there own secretes! This started 2 years before the Dark Lord attacked Harry Potter before there was ever the boy who lived!

Long ago in a world of darkness a World that no Witch or Wizard was safe in a World not right for a child to be born!

Bellatrix Black the Cousin of Sirius Black has many deep dark secretes but on this day one of her secretes slips and she fears not only for her own life but that of her unborn child! Bellatrix had told not a soul about her seducing her own Cousin to get what she wanted! What she wanted more than anything in this world was a Son to offer to the Dark lord a Son that would be the best Death Eater ever known!! Bellatrix had hidden her secrete far to long and now was suffering the consequences Bella was full blow pregnant her trick had worked but for how long would it work? Bella had no idea! Bella was more worried about saving her Son and having him Become the Greatest Death Eater out there that she had let down her guard not only around the Dark Lord but around Snape the one person she didn't trust she was in no doubt he was going to run to her Cousin Sirius and tell him what she had done!

Bellatrix quickened her pace looking all around her to make sure nobody was following her! Bellatrix let out a soft sigh than ran to a door and knocked for times waiting for her Cousin to open the door!

Sirius opened the door with a smirk

"Ahh Bella to what do I owe….."

Sirius didn't get more than that out Bellatrix pushed him against a wall holding his throat she kicked the door shut and hissed in her ear

"Shut it Black or I will kill you! I am in no mood to play your games!"

Sirius smiled as Bell let him go and he coughed

"So what can I do for you than Bella?"

Bellatrix hesitated she was against her better judgment to be there

"Sirius I…."

Keep reading find out if Bellatrix tells Sirius what she has done or decides to ignore it and tell him to not listen to Snape! There is more to come!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella hesitated for a millisecond than took a deep breath

Bella hesitated for a millisecond than took a deep breath

"Sirius I swear on my life normally I wouldn't be here! I need you to understand this!!"

Bellatrix had lost it Sirius was sure of it! Sirius raised an eyebrow watching his Cousin pace rubbing her hands together

"Bella what is it? Just tell me so you can leave!"

Bella turned and glared at him Sirius gasped and thought _Oh God she has lost her mind are those tears in her eyes?? Bellatrix crying? Have I lost my mind?? _

Bellatrix sighed wiping her face rubbing away all proof of tears

"Sirius I am pregnant with your kid! It doesn't matter if you believe me or not but its true and I swear on Merlin's pants that The Dark Lord will kill me if he finds out you're the Father! I mean just look at you! You turned you back on us! You ruined the Black name!!"

_There we go there's the Bella I know!_ Sirius thought to himself Bellatrix glared at him

"Sirius snap out of it! You are going to have nothing to do with this child! But…"

Once again Bella hesitated Sirius just stood there mouth hanging opened than said softly

"You want me to take it if you die?? Bellatrix how could you ask this of me?? You want me to raise your kid?"

"Sirius Bloody Hell Its your kid to and IT Has a Name!! Jake is his name thank you!! And No I don't want you to raise him just make sure he doesn't die!! Save him if he needs it!!"

Bellatrix was crying again and turned her back to Sirius to compose herself she cursed to herself _Dang hormones get them under control you need to stay in control of the situation Bella stay on top of it!! _

Sirius looked at Bellatrix Stunned than said "Ok so you want me to help it… Jake if he's going to die?"

Bella turned around and nodded slightly

"Sirius listen right now its more dark and dangerous than you think it is! I need to know my Son will be safe!!"

Sirius nodded when Bellatrix left he just stood by the door long after she was gone he wasn't sure of what to make of this! Sirius finaly jerked himself back to reality and picked up a piece of Parchment and wrote a fast scribbled letter to James he always knew what to do!

_James,_

_I need to ask you something. If you had a Son that you had no clue about and than find out one day and its mother just asks you to help your Son when he's dieing and that's it would you fight for your right to have your Son or would you let it be?_

_ Sirius Black_

Sirius gave the letter to his trusted owl and watched him fly away and sighed running his fingers through his hair!

Stay tuned and find out What Sirius Dose about find about his Son and what Bellatrix has up her sleeve to keep Everyone from finding out the truth!


End file.
